Guilty One
by Purr
Summary: A WK/SM story. Schuldig is going to ruin a certain someone's wedding. It all started when he was hired by the same person to 'take out some trash' so to speak ^^;;
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hi guys ^_^ Many hugs to all of you who cares about me ^_^ My finger is better now, thank you. I've found a way to type with only nine fingers, and I've learnt how to play volleyball with my left hand^^;; This wasn't suppose to be out until at least a few weeks later, but since I'm in such a good mood, I've decided to post it now. It's the first time since school started that I don't have to stay up till 3am to cram for a chemistry test ^^;; From this story on, each new chapter or story I write will be dedicated to one of the people who responded to my note. I just want to say thank you for being there ^_^. This is the Schuldig/Usagi/??/?? Square ^^;;

Dedications: To Akiko-chan. Thank you so much for being a great friend… even though it takes us forever to reply those emails. We both need to work on not procrastinating as much ^^;; You'll get the Schuldig/Usagi/??/?? Soon ^_^ But now… I'm tempted to make the triangle into a square ^^;; 

P.S. Does this count as a bribe Mingming-chan?

Prologue

She loves me … She loves me not. 

Fragile petals floated to the floor, joining the grown pile of broken flowers. Flowers just like her, destroyed before it could even have a chance in the world.

She loves me … She loves me not.

Ironic wasn't it, that out of all the people in the world, he was the one doing this. He, who nothing could be hidden from, was trying to find out how she really felt, using this childish method.

She loves me … She loves me not.

He knew. He knew that she loved him. But his fingers kept plucking the petals from the poor flowers, until nothing was left but the bare stems. Damn Crawford. The American saw what was going to happen, but kept the future to himself for his own sick twisted sense of humour.

She loves me … 

The last petal of the last flower. Desperately, he searched for more flowers. Anything to keep his mind off of thoughts of her… and to keep himself from entering her thoughts. Slamming over doors, he looked everywhere, but just as he predicted, empty. As empty as the void inside his mind, his heart.

It wasn't a big surprise. All the flowers were gone. Along with the four kittens who worked at the Koneko no Sumi le. Probably crying over their little rabbit's beach side wedding right now.

She always did dream of getting married on the beach. Of course she never told him. There were never any romantic talks between the two of them. But how many times had he saw the same dream played over and over again at nights when he took fugitive peeks into her dreams. 

It was always the same. The graceful, but eager figure clad in the tradition white wedding gown, half walking, half dragging an amused Balinese. And at the alter, it would always be him, his ruffled orange hair held back with a white bandana, the wearing same smirk that he always gave her, but this time, there was real warmth as he waited for her, so they could be truly joined in body and soul.

A beautiful dream. A childish dream. An impossible dream. Why? Because she was getting married right now. And he was still here, waiting. Waiting for her to come back. But she was not coming back. She was walking up to the alter, to be joined to another.

"Why can't I marry for money?"

He could still see the anger flashing dangerously in those sapphire eyes, when he confronted her with her decision.

"If I can't marry for love, I can at least marry for money!"

For money. He had that too, God knows that his private savings account in Switzerland had enough dough to buy a country. Being a member of Schwarz might not be the most comfortable job, but it puts bread on the table, and then some. But it wasn't as if she needed the money. She was one of the richest woman in the world.

He couldn't blame her for her choice though. He would do the same thing in her place. After all, love does not exist. So why bother deluding yourself with love, when it was just a more polite version of lust? Why not go for more practical things. Why not go for the next best thing in life. But why did she have to choose that bastard out of all the loaded bastards out there?

He could tell that the Weiß kittens weren't happy with the little rabbit's decision either. The look on Ayabassin's face had the same effect as a third atomic bomb. It took both Balinese and Siberian to keep the red head from clawing out her 'fiancé's' heart… that was, if the bastard still had one to be torn out of.

Fuck. Why was he so concerned for the blonde anyways? Love didn't exist in this world. There was only pain, and more pain, the only thing that exist in the corrupted world. A world that he helped to create.

Schuldig. Guilty One. How many times had he looked down with glee as men degrade themselves in front of him, just to be allowed to live a few seconds longer? How many times had he grinned in pleasure as his victims howl out in pain as he destroyed them from inside out. The high, the ecstasy he felt as the shrieks of pain reached him through his telepathy. He never gave a damn to anything. He was the Guilty One.

So why did he want to punch a hole through the wall every time he thought about her in bed with that bastard? He shouldn't care right? He didn't have feelings, he was the Guilty One. It didn't matter if she was fucking with someone else legally for money, or if she was fucking someone for money in a back alley. It wasn't any of his god damn business.

It was all because of those three fucking words. Why did she have to ruin everything? They had everything working just the way it was suppose to be. 

Now he wasn't just confused, he was feeling guilty as well.

Harsh laughter bounced off the walls of the empty flower shop. Imagine that, the guilty one feeling guilty. Wouldn't Crawford have another field day with this one too? But he was too tired to care, to put it bluntly, he felt like shit.

The smoke from a lit cigarette soon filled the room. Calming down a little after the nicotine and tar filled his lungs, he glancing down at his Rolex, he noticed with grim amusement that it was almost time.

He still had time.

It was suppose to be a million dollar wedding, everything an innocent little bunny could ever dream of. He snickered, except in this case, the bride was anything but innocent. He smirked, what would the groom do, if he knew about his soon to be wife's story for the past few years? But then again, Chiba Mamoru wasn't what you would call a clean business man either.

It wasn't rare to hear his name in the underworlds where Schwarz roam in the dark. The things he did to climb to his position now as the CEO of the largest tobacco company was only known to a few. A few who were sly enough to hack into his computer systems, and was able to live long enough afterwards. There weren't many. Only eight to be more exact. Schwarz and Weiß, and maybe the bunny herself. 

It would only be a matter of time before either assassins group end his innocent charade. Not that Schwarz gave damn about what the bastard did. But they still liked to keep everything under there control, Chiba have to be eliminated sometime, since he was gaining a little too much power to the likings of Schwarz. And second, it was fun to see the kittens' faces when they learn that their mouse was already killed by another.

It would only be a matter of time before Chiba would be destroyed… Why shouldn't he help speed up the process a little? It would be his wedding present to the groom. A smirk appeared at the corner of the handsome mouth as the half smoked cigarette was lifted in salute before it was smashed into a flower pot.

Walking out through the backdoor of the Koneko no Sumi le, he didn't bother to close the door. What was the use of closing it, when the lock was blown to pieces anyways.

Taking out a stiff white envelop, he pulled out the elegant card imprinted with silver wedding bells. When she handed him the invitation, they both knew that he wasn't going to show up.

But it looked like he might be able to make it after all. With a nice surprise for the groom too. He grinned, putting the card back into the pocket of his spotless white trench coat. He could feel the comforting weight of his pistol resting against the card.

The dark shades slipped over the jaded eyes, as he hopped into his convertible. Orange hair flowed behind him as he speed away towards the beach.

You are cordially invited

To witness the joining 

Of Chiba Mamoru and Tsukino Usagi


	2. Bridal Gift

An: ^^;; I know, I know, it's been almost half a year since I updated this story… *runs away screaming* But I have good excuses! If someone is willing to move to Canada and do my homework for me from now on, I'll promise to get out a chapter a week =P

Thanks to: **Themoonmaiden** (Hehe, you're the first. I know, I love twisted guys ^_^), **Hikari-chan **(I'm done with Chemistry =P well, only have organic chem 2 to go, then I'll be done. You got all the people right except for one though.), **SaturnActingChick** (Nah, I want to torture readers a little more.), _**Krypt**_ (Lol, broken finger didn't keep me down, but a ton of homework did -_-), **Moon**, **MoonRyoko** (thank you!), **Tschubi-chan **(O.o you've never thought about the possibility of Schuldig/Usa? Schuldig is the centre of my existence at this moment ^^;;), **Tasie** (I know ^^;; I'm back again, then I'll probably disappear for another month or two ^_~), **Nozomi-chan **(^^;; I'm updating, but does that me that you'll update your ultra good depressing fic? You know the one that you posted in the group?), **PrincessLesse** (Hehe, what has been Usagi been doing? Only she can tell you ^_~), **AnimaeChina** (Lol, I'm surprised that you're surprised! I wouldn't mind tearing Mamoru apart ^^;;), **Jade Nova **(Can't tell you what you're going to read in this chapter ^_^ but Schwartz and Weiss are not partners.), **Comet-chan **(*glomps back* I still can't believe how lucky you are getting the entire HnG set!), **moon**, **Dreama** **Tsuki**, **Mingming-chan **(We've been missing god knows how many lessons ^^;;), **cat**, **adb**, **Allure-chan **(I think that when you translate his name, Schuldig means guilty one ^^;;)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Chapter 1

A fairy tale wedding, that was what it was. A beach side wedding, a handsome groom, fresh flowers and silk decorated the whole area. Guests gasped as the bride finally appeared decked out in white satin and diamonds, on the arm of a gorgeous red headed young man.

Tears that everyone though were tears of happiness appeared in the corner of the bride's sapphire eyes. If they only knew the truth. Out of the hundreds of guests, there were just four who she could call family. The rest were just people who were Mamoru's 'business associates'.

But in a perverse way, she was happy. At least she knew now HE never cared about her, like the way she loved him. He was playing with her all along… just like how she used him when she first met him. An eye for an eye. Maybe she deserved it, but she was so confident that she had his heart, just like how he had hers from the very beginning. But he was too stubborn to admit it to her, or to himself, especially after she told him that she loved him. That was when everything fell apart. She didn't know what to expect from him, but she was definitely not prepared for the slap and accusations.

Even this far from the alter, she could see the jealousy in her soon to be husband's eyes, as he saw who she picked to give her away. Was this really the right choice to make? Wearing this dress that she wanted to tear away because he had chosen it. Walking to the Wedding March because Mamoru liked to keep to the traditions. It didn't take much to see how possessive and dominating he was, and it would only be worse once she married him.

It was that moment that drove her to this state. To show him that she could find happiness even if he wasn't there. But no matter how many times she repeated this to herself, there was no way that she could convince herself. It was the thought of her scouts that helped to tolerate the thought of spending eternity with Mamoru. It was their last wish after all.

Five, four, three, two, one. Step by step brought her closer to Mamoru, a dead end to all of her dreams. Just before she let go, beside her Aya have her hand a tiny squeeze, reminding her that it wasn't too late to turn back.

As if there was a place she could return to. If home was where the heart was, then she was kicked out even before she moved in. 

Zero. No turning back now. 

"I do." She repeated mechanically.

"You may now kiss the bride." the minister announced to the newly weds. 

Hateful hands lifted the last barrier separating her and Mamoru. A seemingly gently hand cupped her cheek. The smile on her husband's face masking the strength that he was using to force her head still as he bent down to kiss her for the first time. Even now, she still felt like she was betraying Schuldig even though she belonged to Mamoru. Out of all the time she was with her orange haired devil, she never let anyone else touch her.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see all the guys from Koneko tense, especially Aya who looked paler than usual. And unlike normal people who usually becomes pale when sick, Aya-kun becomes pale when he literally wanted to kill. The only time she had seen him this angry was when she told everyone the news. She had to drug his tea to keep him from gutting Mamoru like the slimy reptile that he was.

Everything about Mamoru made her want to throw up. The way his hands were always freezing to the touch, how he left bruises every time he held her wrist, how he always forcefully hugged her. If he was dissected, she wouldn't be surprised to find that instead of organs, there would be an engine and metal gears. Instead of red blood, it would be blue liquid, but would it still be as thick and warm as normal blood?

Maybe it was because of the intensity of her thoughts that manifested itself into reality, but she could already feel sticky substances on her hands, staining her pure white gown.

Funny how Mamoru suddenly was leaning on her, and why were all the guests screaming? Aya-kun had his katana out and was standing in front of her now. She could vaguely hear Omi-kun calling her name. But nothing registered, except for the fact that Mamoru was no longer kissing her. His blood (which to her surprise was red) on her hand and dress, he was no longer breathing because there was a bullet in his heart.

Omi-kun was shaking her now, she was in shock. Shock at being freed so unexpectedly… that again she was cheated of making any of her own decisions… that HE still had so much power over her. She didn't want to marry Mamoru, but at least it proved that she was capable of making her own decisions, and that she didn't need to be looked after all the time. 

Even before she spied the mop of orange hair behind the palm tree, she already knew who it was. HIM. The person who killed her husband. Schuldig. Always the guilty one.

~*~*~*~

She saw him. Good. It was funny how they could sense each other so easily. It was a good thing that they weren't enemies.

There was no emotion on her face. For a moment, he was engrossed by the sight of her all in pure white, tainted by the ruby red blood. She looked so beautiful and cold, so untouchable, unattainable for him.

She was walking towards him now. Weiß was still looking for him and trying to calm down the crowd of big shot politicians and businessmen invited to the wedding. Humans, they behave as if death was something so taboo, never realizing how common it really was. Everyone was born to die. That was the sole reason for existence, the only relief to this miserable world.

Judging by the look on her face, it was impossible to tell how she would react. Her mind was like the surface of a calm lake, and her face could as well as be carved from a slab of alabaster. 

It chilled him to the core to think that she might have reverted back to the state she was in when she sought him out of desperation. If they hadn't met, he didn't dare to think about how she would turn out…

Compared to his own past, she suffered worse ten times over. It was a miracle that she could still trust and love… especially love a bastard like himself.

~*~*~*~

Damn. Another mission. Another night of watching the kittens playing cat and mouse with their victims.

The orange haired telepath swore again, looking down at his ruined trench coat. Crawford that bastard. He must be having fun right now at his cost.

Schuldig wrung out the rain water from his soiled coat. The American had a vision that Weiß would have another mission, and even though Schwartz was still unknown to Weiß, Mr. I have a stick up my ass, ordered everyone to take turns to watch Weiß and observe the habits and skills of their future enemy.

And just to his luck, it was his turn last night when a hurricane decided to make Tokyo into one giant swimming pool. Never one to take any kind of discomfort easily, especially being drenched in icy water, he gave the kittens a little hand, just to be able to get back to headquarters sooner. But apparently 'Bradley' saw what he did in another one of his visions, and he was stuck in his ruined clothes shivering, while listening to his leader bitching about how he could've changed their carefully planned out future in one stupid move. 

For once, Schuldig was grateful for Takatori. If it wasn't for the old fox who called Crawford away, he would still be stuck in that annoyingly tidy office getting the sharp end of the American's reckless lecturing.

Tiredly, the German peeled off his trench, to avoid ruining his convertible with the rain water. There was nothing that he would like better than a hot bath and a bottle of wine. Something to warm him up both inside and out. Now if he only had a mind to play around with, then everything would be perfect.

Taking out his car keys from his pocket, having a little trouble as the teeth kept getting caught in the wet fabric, he caught a wisp of jasmine in the dampened air.

Carefully taking out his keys, instead of unlocking the door, the telepath walked around his car. Strange how the fresh floral sent seemed to originate from inside HIS car, since it has been ages the last time he had a female companion in his car.

His fatigue disappearing into the farthest corner of his mind, Schuldig quietly slipped back into mission mode, mentally scanning the entire parking lot for his unlucky victim. It was strange, perhaps for the first time since his train with Estet that he felt unsure of his powers. There was no one in the parking lot, his talents told him that. But call it a seventh sense, but he could feel someone watching him, the hair on the back of his neck was standing on the end, but save for the surveillance cameras, there was nothing else.

Against the small warning inside his head, telling him that he was being an armature and stupid, he couldn't resist the impulse to open the car door. His exhaustion was getting the better of his judgement for the first time…

It was pure luck and skills that saved him from blown to pieces. As soon as his hand touched the door handle, a small red light beside the steering wheel began to blink. Being a trained assassin, his instinct and reflex took control, as he was barely able to throw himself across the cement ground before his Benz exploded in a grand light show.

Cursing both out loud and in his head, he wasn't too surprised when Crawford's voice asked him what the hell was happening in his mind. "How the hell am I suppose to know?!"

The German replied out loud, kicking a piece of burnt metal that was once the hood of his car.

Whoever it was, the person was dangerous. Not even Weiß, if the kittens knew about Estete could get in Estete's headquarters in Japan, and plant a bomb in the car of one of their top agents without being caught.

If he wasn't so pissed about almost being blasted to death after a miserable mission, he would've complemented the person's skills. But in his current state, he wouldn't mind catching the asshole, break every single bone in his body, all the while keeping him conscious enough with a few mind games, before feeding him to the monsters that Masafumi Takatori was having fun creating.

As if to answer his thoughts, bright lights stung his eyes from across, as a motorcycle roared into life. In between his swearing on revenge, and the little chat with Crawford, the red head paid no attention to anything else going on around him.

But the person on the motorcycle didn't look like an Estete agent. The person must've been here for a while… but why didn't he feel anything? A nasty smirk appeared on the telepath's face, he would worry about that later, but in the meanwhile, he had a little debt to payback.

~*~*~*~

By the time Schuldig got home, it was well past midnight. In his mind, he just multiplied his planned revenge a hundred times for the little nameless assassin who caused him so much trouble. And trust Crawford to lock him in that office all over again to question the entire incident. He was pissed off enough from the wet cold and the unpleasant ending of his car to make himself a complete pain in the ass during the whole time. Just a little pay back for Crawford's inconsiderable nature.

"Welcome home Mr. Schuldig." A female voice greeted him. "I hope that you are not angry with me barging in on you like this. But I am kind of disappointed that you do not live up to your reputations."

"Well, if you did your homework on me lady, then you should know that I aim to disappoint." the telepath snarled out, temper wearing out after a frustrating day. His hand slow crept under his coat, to caress the cold metal of his gun. "I don't like to pick fights with ladies. So mind telling me why you blew up my car?"

There was no doubt in his mind that this woman was the one who planted the explosives in his car. It made him uneasy to know that she was able to block him in her mind, and that she was good enough to slip pass Estete's state of the art security. 

"I just wanted to say hi." A innocent tone replied.

"Most people don't greet others by trying to kill them."

"If a trained agent can't even get out of such a easy situation, then there's no use for him in the society."

If he was in a mood to kill, then now he was in the mood to drop an atomic bomb. "Just get the hell out of my house already!"

The chair swirled around behind the desk. A pair of leather boots was propped onto his desk. With no light except the moon shining behind the window, the only thing Schuldig could see were strands of pale gold illuminated under the cold moonlight and a pair of brilliant sapphire eyes. He's mind was more than read to supply the images of soft cherry red lips, smooth lily white skin over high cheekbones, and a slim curvy body that filled the leather bike clothes generously.

"Are you sure that's what you really want?" the sweet voice asked sarcastically, as if she was able to know exactly the images his mind was supplying right now. "I'm sure that you will regret it for the rest of your short life if you kick me out now."

"Say what you have to say and get out of here then," the telepath said churlishly, for the first time confused about how the tables have been turned around so easily in her favour. He was always in control of the situation, the one who played around with the other person. But today, everything this mysterious but enchanting woman just kept him unbalanced, something that Estete took more than ten years to accomplish.

"I need you to do me a favour." a white hand slipped into a pocket and handed him a photo. "Do you know him?"

"Chiba Mamoru. Who doesn't know him? The prince of demons who rules the tobacco and narcotics business in Japan." Schuldig recalled the information Schwartz was given a couple of months ago about the young but ruthless gangster.

"Good. I want you to get ride of him for me. When the task is done, I'll give you anything you want as payment."

Mocking laughter was her reply. He couldn't help it. Here was a woman who wanted to kill the biggest and most powerful crime lord in Japan. And she was asking him for help!

Whatever she was expecting, the bewildered look on her face told him that she never saw this coming. "You won't accept my offer?"

"Let me tell you something lady. I'm sure that you did some research on me. So you should know that Schwartz was given the assignment to protect Chiba. What makes you think that I will kill him for you?" the telepath asked, lighting up a cigarette, smiling as she made a digested face at the smoke blown at her.

"Because he will never suspect it if it came from one of his own body guards," an annoyed sigh came from the woman as if she was talking a kid.

"Why didn't you ask Crawford? You should know that he's stronger than me and has more connections."

"I don't like him," he could almost see the childish pout in the tone, before it was covered up by another more quiet voice. "I hate people who can see the future."

The passionate tone made the German pause and stare at the dark feminine outline. "Who are you anyways? If you were able to block me out, and set a bomb inside Estete's building, then why can't you just kill Chiba yourself?"

A dark smile gracing her face. The blonde finally got up. Green eyes followed her movements carefully as a suitcase was placed on the desk and opened. "Here is fifty million dollars. If you agree, and after the deal is complete, I'll pay the rest in double."

Leaving the money on the desk, the woman brushed past the unmoving German to leave.

A strong hand on her wrist jerked her back just before she left. Turning on the hallway light, Schuldig pressed the blonde against the wall with his body, while using a hand to tilt her head up into the light. For the first time, taking a good look at his client.

A startled breath escaped him. The 'woman' looked on more than a high school student. "Who the hell are you?" The question appeared for the third time.

The girl smirked, reaching up, she tangled her hands into the long orange hair, before gently pulling his head down to whisper in a slow yet playful voice in his ear. "Tsukino Usagi. The fiancée of Chiba Mamoru."

AN: Lol, I'm surprised that I actually finished something. ^_^ I guess that I just got inspired after watching WK Gluhen ^_^ Did I mention how GOOD the ending song is? Even though everyone's new look still bothers me, especially poor Yohji's new hair style .


	3. First Contact Sleeping Beauty

AN: It's been awhile I know, but I've been very busy with school. Now that I'm on vacation I should be able to update a little more often even though I'm working everyday. Another reason for the lack of update was the lack of reviews. T_T This is the first time that I get less than 10 reviews for a chapter . So please review if you want to see more of this story.

Thanks to: **Blue Moon** (long time no chat! We never see each other anymore. Hehe it's going to be a square ^_^), **Bluejello**, **Hikari-chan** (I'm not going to tell you ^_^ That'll ruin the whole fic don't you think? ^_~), **baby bunnygurl**, **Dreama Tsuki** (It's freaky isn't it, but at least the plot is better than the last season and also the animation ^_^), **little ace**, and **u go**.

Chapter 2 

"I've never been in this kind of situation before, and I just want you to know that," the speaker paused and took a deep breath. "I've been in love with you for the past two years."

Silence fell over the empty classroom as the two occupants stared at each other.

"I don't know what to say…" the second person replied. "I am very flattered, but I thought that we were just friends."

"I see…" quick footsteps were heard as the heart broken teenager escaped the room, face staring at the floor.

Usagi sighed as she walked out of the classroom. "I know you're there Schuldig. Just make things easier for the both of us and come out."

A surprised but none the less smug German appeared from god knows where. "Didn't expect you to be so popular Usagi-chan. But did you have to be so cruel? The poor idiot is going to be scarred for life now."

"Cut the crap Schuldig. I'm not in the mood to play around with you today." The words were barely out of her mouth before the blonde found herself slammed against the wall painfully. 

"Excuse me Your Royal Highness. As I recall, you had a grand time playing around with me last week. Let me assure you that I have every right and intention to be as much of a pain in the ass as you were," Dangerous jaded eyes glared down at the girl who stared back in defiance.

"You forget yourself bastard. I'm the one who's…"

"Begging me for help?" the assassin cut in before Usagi could finish. "If you don't want the whole media to know what an innocent little school girl is planning for her fiancé, then I advice you to sweeten up your attitude a little."

"It's useless to threaten me Schuldig. Who do you think will believe an foreign assassin?"

"Trust me, with a little persuasion on my part I can make the Emperor of Japan strip tease on national television."

"That is if you are still alive to use your powers." Hard blue eyes challenged the telepath, the look as cutting as shreds of broken glass.

"Usagi-chan? Are you still here?"

The two jumped away from each other as a redhead turned around the corner of the school.

"Naru-chan, I thought you left already."

The newcomer looked between her best friend and the handsome stranger before a knowing smirk appeared on her face. "Oh sorry to interrupt, I wanted to see if you have time to go guy watching but I guess you don't need to anymore."

A horrified look on her face, Usagi stared at Naru blushing. "You gotta be kidding me! Why would I …" her words were cut short when her head was tilted back by a forceful yet gentle hand and a pair of lips brushed against her own in a sweet light kiss.

"Nice to meet you Naru. I'm Schu, Usagi's new boyfriend." The German shook Naru's hand warmly while the blonde seethed quietly.

"Nice to meet you too," the redhead looked at the telepath appraisingly before giving her best friend a inconspicuous wink. "I'm sorry to interrupt, I'll leave you two alone now."

"Naru-chan wait!" the blonde cried out and caught up with the other girl. "Are you going home? I'll go with you."

"But."

"Schuldig can leave by himself. He has legs and a brain I think." The bunny cut in and dragged her best friend away all the while trying to ignore the triumphant laughter in her head.

~*~*~*~

"Usagi?"

"Hun?" the bunny stopped walking as her name was called.

"You're going to walk into a pole," Naru murmured as her best friend realized and quickly jumped out of the way in embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" the redhead asked in concern. "You're not acting like yourself today."

"I'm just a little distracted that's all."

"Des it has anything to do with Takuya-kun's confession?"

"How did you know about that?" Usagi turned towards her friend in surprise.

"Usagi, if you paid a little more attention at school, then maybe you would've noticed how being rejected by you has become some sort of rites of passage between all the guys. All of them are competing with each other to ask you out."

"No wonder. So that's why my shoe box is always full every morning with love letters."

Naru sighed. If only the clueless blonde knew how she was the envy of all the female population at school. But she couldn't blame her best friend after all the bunny had to go through the past year.

"Naru-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that I'm heartless?"

The redhead stopped in mid-stride and stared at the blonde in surprise. "Pardon me?!"

"I have been rejecting so many people now. I know I should feel bad about it that I'm breaking their hearts. But no matter how much I think about it, I just don't feel anything, I should feel guilty, but I feel nothing. It's so easy for me to break them now."

"Usagi, you're not heartless. Anyone who went through what you did won't even be here by now. Don't you dare doubting yourself in front of me because you are the kindest and most giving person I know." Naru hugged the blonde closely. "They wouldn't have sacrificed their lives if they thought you're heartless. Believe in the people who knows you the best Usagi-chan."

The blonde smiled bitterly against the other girl's shoulder. She was alone. No one could understand. Even Naru didn't know her half as much.

"Stop being so depressed. I want to show you a place." Naru said winking, causing Usagi to groan. She knew that look all too well. "Who is it this time Naru?"

"You won't regret it I swear Usagi-chan. Just wait till you see them. Even you won't be able to stop drooling."

The blonde rolled her eyes. Sometimes she had the distinct feeling that her friend was trying her best to feed her to the other sex.

"Oh, but then again, you already found yourself a hot, sizzling, delicious, gorgeous, sexy…"

Usagi thanked all the gods that her cell phone rang when it did. She thought that she would puke if Naru went on to describe Schuldig like that.

"Who is it?" the redhead stopped her unending praise of the German when she saw the blonde frown. "Aren't you going to answer it Usagi-chan?"

"No."

~*~*~*~

"This… is where you want to bring me to?" Usagi asked in a dull tone starring at the flower shop with the overflowing high school girls. "I have better things to do than this Naru-chan. I'll see you tomorrow." She almost made a clean get away before the redhead hauled her back.

"Don't even try Usagi. I know all your tricks by now. You need to get out and relax once in a while and it'll be worth it TRUST ME!" Naru grabbed the blonde's hand in a firm grip before diving into the sea of giggling girls at the entrance of Koneko no Sumei Ile.

At times she wondered why she let Naru get her into these kinds of situations. Barely five seconds after they fought their way into the little flower shop, Usagi had an overwhelming urge to throw up. The air smelled more of a thick melange of perfumes than fresh flowers. Added to the fact that with so many bodies cramped into a little space, resulted in recycled air. It made her think of going to the zoo to see some exotic animal.

"Ken-kun!"

Seeing her chance, the bunny let go of Naru as the other girl squealed causing a cute brunet to drop the pot he was holding.

Usagi watched in mild surprise as the flowerpot was safely snatched up right before it hit the floor. A delicate blonde eyebrow rose as sapphire eyes met amethyst. Interesting.

"Watch it Ken-Ken. If you break something everyday, we're going to go into debt within a week." A dashingly charming blond said across the room.

"Maybe if you start to work we would actually be making some money by now Yohji." The brunet shot back as he snatched back his flower pot from a red head, making everyone laugh. Apparently the blond man's working habits were rather infamous among the coworkers and customers alike.

"Don't be so quick to judge Ken. It takes more than you have to please our lovely customers." The playboy replied and quickly stepped away when Ken accidentally dropped the pot he was holding over Yohji's foot.

Usagi watched in fascination the exchange between the four florists. Their every move intrigued her even more. She was so busy that she didn't even notice as a particularly pushy girl came up from behind and shoved her against a door.

A flick of gold caught Aya's eye. The redhead turned just in time to see Ouka unwittingly knocked a blonde high school girl into the shop's cold room. Frowning, he made his way across Yohji's so called customers. How much did he hate playing the prince to the rescue? Almost as much as he hated window shoppers.

~*~*~*~

Usagi took a deep breath of the fresh cold air. Despite the fact that she was rudely shoved into a cold dark place, she was actually a little grateful for a breath of the clean air compared to the polluted fumes outside.

What was the s place anyways?

Stretching her hand in front of her in the darkness, the bunny carefully moved forwards until something soft touched her fingers.

"What are you doing here?"

Usagi jerked back her hand when an annoyed voice snapped at her and the little dark room was suddenly flooded with overhead lights. She jumped back as if caught in the middle of a despicable act and consequently lost her balance, tripping on a pipe. Trying to regain her balance, a hand reached out to grab the nearest object before her startled shriek of pain filled the Koneko.

Aya scowled as he witnessed the blonde's fall from grace. The girl had obviously stumbled and stupidly reached out to grab a handful of uncut roses before screaming in pain when the thorns bit into her palm. Seriously did all girls scream that loud?

"Aya! " Soon enough his coworkers were brought to the site too. "What happened?"

The redhead glared at the blonde girl whose blue eyes were quickly starting to tear up, no doubt from the bloody hand.

"Oh, poor darling what did big bad Aya do to our lovely customer this time?"

Usagi watched with wide eyes as the blond man called Yohji approach her. This couldn't be a better opportunity. Giving a whimper of pain, the blue eyes fluttered once before she relaxed her whole body, letting gravity pull her down.

"Oh shit," the playboy swore as he caught the young girl before she could hit the floor. "What did you do to her Aya?"

"Nothing."

"Girls don' faint just by being looked at… but then again being given the Fujimiya glare of death it's hard to say."

"She grabbed a handful of roses." The swordsman spoke at last directing his famous glare at his teammate, pointing to the blood that was already dripping from the girl's hand.

"And you just stood there and watched her fall without helping her?" Yohji stared at the other young man incredulously. "How like you Aya. Ken go and close the store, Omi help me get some bandages."

"Why are we closing the store? It's only three o'clock."

"Because we were the cause of this, the least we can do is to give her a place to rest before she wakes up right Yohji-kun?" The ever so gentle Omi spoke up, completely missing he real reason behind Yohji's act.

"Why doesn't Yohji close up then? Why do I always get the hardest job?" the soccer player grumbled not at all thrilled at the prospect of going out to face the female mob by himself. God knows what they would do to him when he tells them that Koneko would be closing early today. Hopefully they would leave his cloths in tact this time…

"Because Ken-ken," the playboy sighed and picked up the fainted girl carefully. God he loved being Yohji Kudou. "I don't trust someone who can't even carry a pot of flowers without dropping it. Plus I don't entrust someone as delicate as this princess to a brute like you Ken-ken. I have a feeling that you won't be able to hold her five seconds before you pass out yourself from a nosebleed."

Aya listened to his team-mates bickering as he kept a close watch on the girl Yohji was holding. The swordsman frowned as the corner of the girl's lips quirked up in an unmistakable smile.

"Aya! I know it's your hobby to imitate statues, but be useful for once and open the door for me."

The redhead glared at the comment but did what he was asked all the same, his mind occupied by the strange girl.

~*~*~*~

"Back so soon Schuldig?"

The telepath flopped down onto the sofa a grin still glued to his face from his earlier encounter with his 'other' patron. "What do you want Bradley?" he lit a cigarette, blowing the smoke towards the American, knowing all too well how much Oracle hated smoke in his pristine office. But frankly, he didn't give a damn.

"Just a little worried that's all. You were never so eager to work that's all."

"Well some things change Crawford. And who said I was out working?"

"I need you to check up on Weiß again tonight. Nagi can't do it, he has to finish up a school project."

"Don't see why he even bother to go to that place, waste of time if you ask me. If you're so anxious about the kittens why don't you go play with them yourself sometime instead of us slaving away for you."

"Don't question my motives Schuldig. Just do what I tell you to do. I promise that you'll have fun today."

Maybe he was seeing things… but did Crawford's eyes just twinkle? "Do you know something you're not telling me about?"

"What makes you say that?"

Yeap, he definitely knew something. An uneasy feeling settled in the German's stomach. When Crawford knew something and didn't want to share… Without a word Schuldig got up again and left, leaving the American to chuckle quietly to himself.

~*~*~*~

Aya glared at the figure. The unwelcome figure of a girl who was currently occupying HIS bed. Why in the Hell did Yohji bring the damn girl to HIS room? Oh yeah because Omi judged that all that 'exotic' material in the playboy's room was too inappropriate for a young innocent high school girl.

That brought him back to the matter that was troubling him. The blonde girl might be young but she was definitely not innocent. No ordinary high school girl could faint just from a pricked finger, unless she was Sleeping Beauty as Yohji so romantically put it. But he highly doubted. No sleeping beauty could be clever and sneaky enough to act out everything so perfectly making his other three idiots of teammates all fall under her spell.

"Aya-kun? Manx is here." The swordsman jerked back his hand before he could touch the sleeping girl. Another mission? Scowling, the redhead didn't have a choice except to obey.

Delicate eyelids fluttered as the door closed behind Aya with a click. Usagi sighed in relief as she sat up on the rock hard bed. Man the redhead must have a slab of iron for a back. The bunny grimaced to herself as she quietly edged off the bed. The room she was in was decorated in minimal yet elegant taste the girl noted as she made her way to the door, opening it discreetly until a slim strip of light fell through the space. She could see the four florists still on the sofa with their back towards her. A woman with curly red hair in a red suite faced the four men.

Playing peeping tom darling?"

The obnoxious voice in her head was so sudden that Usagi almost cried out in surprise.

What in the Hell are you doing here? I never told you to come. the blonde snarled back.

Tsk tsk. Such bad manners from a young girl. What would your parents say? Oh my bad, they're dead.

What are you doing here Schuldig? Nails bite into soft flesh as fury erupted at the mention of her dead parents. Apparently she underestimated the German, the death of her parents was never publicly announced and only two other people beside her knew about it.

You might be my source of pocket money but I still have a day job you know.

And you're sent to watch me?

Sorry to break it to you sweet, but you're not special enough for Crawford to be worried about.

So you're here because… Usagi trailed off but her eyes automatically returned to the four florists. You mean… that made sense, no wonder. She was surprised at their display of reflex and speed, no ordinary florists could have such fast reaction time.

You better get back to bed. If you don't want to be caught peeping.

The blonde girl shook her head to clear her thoughts at Schuldig warning her in a sing along voice. The woman was looking at the direction of the bedroom and Usagi had a feeling that they were talking about her.

And just her luck, at that exact second when she felt the telepath leave her mind her damn cell phone started to ring again. The noise obviously attracted the attention of the four men and woman outside the bedroom door as they walked towards the source of the sound.

~*~*~*~

"How is she feeling?" Manx looked at Omi as the youngest assassin told her the story.

"I don't know, she's still asleep but it shouldn't be that serious, she lost a little blood that's all."

The agent nodded before turning to the VCR and took out the latest tape from Persia.

"There's something wrong with her."

Everyone looked towards the tall swordsman, staring at him weirdly. "She never fainted."

Manx frowned at that bite of news. "Have you seen her before?"

All the guys shook their head. Even though they were flooded with girls, it wasn't that difficult to remember all their regular customers with their training. 

Immediately Manx walked towards Aya's bedroom ignoring Yohji's protests that it could just have been a prink to be alone with them. "It might not be serious, but it's better to be careful just in case. If she's sent by an organization to investigate us than we'll have a little trouble to clear up." She glanced meaningfully at the four, especially at Yohji who pouted at the thought.

"Can't we just keep her here with us if she turns to be something like that? She's too cute to be killed." The playboy put in.

"Yeah like your own personal love slave Yohji? You would like that wouldn't you?" Ken sneered at his older teammate.

"Now we all know what you think about all day Ken-ken." Yohji shot back smirking at the red-faced soccer player who looked ready to knock the playboy into the next life, but too bad fate denied him that pleasure when the phone suddenly started to ring inside Aya's bedroom startling everyone. With the swordsman in the lead the five walked in to see the blonde girl in the exact position she was in when they left her.

Without hesitation Aya reached in to the pocket of the uniform skirt and pulled out a small cell phone that was still ringing. An unreadable look appeared on his face as the redhead held the cell phone up so everyone could see the name of the caller: Mamoru Chiba, their next target.

AN: the mood is more lighter than the two previous chapters it'll stay like this for awhile I think… 


End file.
